What is Love?
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Hinata, primadona sekolah, seorang Marry Sue dengan jajaran mantan yang akan ramai bilang diajak reuni. Nyatanya, jumlah mantan yang melampaui hitungan jari-jari tidak membuat Hinata mengerti tentang apa itu Cinta. Di tengah pencariannya, ia bertemu dengan siswa bernama Sasuke Uchiha, bisakah Sasuke menjabarkan definisi Cinta kepada Hinata?
1. Apa itu Cinta?

Cinta.

Apa itu cinta?

Perasaan berdebar ketika bersua? Gurat merah muda saat mendapat pujian? Atau apa?

Jika cinta dijabarkan oleh hal-hal di atas, Hinata sudah hatam bagaimana rasanya.

Kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perut ketika berciuman. Deru jantung yang seakan meledak ketika berpelukan seraya melontarkan kata-kata manis berlatarkan suasana romantis. Atau, pipinya selalu bersemu ketika ia mendapatkan gombalan.

Hinata sudah tahu, dan semua rasa itu ibarat candu. Ingin mengulang, selalu ingin dilakukan.

Nyatanya, ketika ia putus. Ia hanya bersikap yasudah.

Lalu apa itucinta?

Disclaimer:

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 1 : Apa itu Cinta?**

Iya tidak paham mengapa Ino Yamanaka menangis setiap menceritakan mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Sakura yang enerjik selalu punya sisi melankolis ketika menceritakan kisah cintanya yang-katanya-tragis.

Hinata tidak tahu. Ia mengira jika hatinya batu.

Ia terus mencari. Memacari banyak pemuda mulai dari siswa idaman sekelas Sabaku no Gaara sampai siswa biasa seperti Kiba Inuzuka.

Ketika matanya beradu dengan Gaara ia tahu itu cinta. Ketika mereka tenggelam dalam romansa dan hari-hari penuh warna, ia tahu jika cintanya pada Gaara adalah nyata.

Namun, ketika Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia tidak tahu air matanya di mata. Ia tidak tahu rasa sakit itu apa.

Lalu ia mengencani Kiba, dan semuanya sama.

Ia mengencani senior, ia mengencani teman Neji.

Namun, apa yang ia cari tidak ia temukan.

Ia pernah mengecat rambutnya menjadi abu, ia juga pernah mewarnainya menjadi ungu.

Ia pernah ke pub, ia juga pernah mabuk.

Ia pernah tenggelam dalam buku, ia pernah menggilai penelitian. Ia pernah seharian tenggelam dalam kelas Home Ec. Pernah pula seharian main game, atau berbelanja dan membeli apa saja yang terlihat bagus.

Iya.

Hanya yang terlihat bagus. Sebab ia tidak tahu apa yang ia suka.

Ia pernah menjadi sangat nakal, menjadi sangat feminim, menjadi biasa saja, namun ia tidak tahu bagian dirinya yang mana yang membuat ia merasa itu adalah dirinya.

Ia tidak punya masalah dengan lingkungan. Ia adalah Marry Sue yang banyak dikejar kaum adam. Tetapi hatinya kopong, hobinya melompong. Ia tidak tahu Cinta, ia tidak punya hal yang disuka.

"Sasuke... Uchiha?" tanya gadis musim semi yang duduk di depan kursinya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menatap ke dalam emerald yang terasa begitu hidup.

"Kau serius?" Ino yang tengah menata poninya ikut menanggapi.

"Iya."

"Siapa yang mendekati duluan?"

"Jelas Hinata." Vonis Ino.

"Bukan aku."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Ino menurunkan cermin di tangan kanannya.

Dua gadis berambut terang saling menatap, kemudian memandang Hinata yang terlihat santai.

"Dia ada di bawah Gaara, tidak begitu menarik untuk didekati."

Mereka sudah berteman sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Selalu bertiga. Kendati mereka berdua tahu Hinata tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri, tetapi mereka tahu jika Hinata dan kebohongan adalah dua hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa disandingkan.

"Dia lumayan tampan sih," ujar Sakura setengah hati.

"Lumayan? Kau bilang lumayan? Oh ya, jelas tidak heran. Yang kau anggap tampan hanya si Naruto seorang."

"Ino..., " Hinata memanggil dengan suara lembutnya. Memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk tidak terlalu jujur di hari sepagi ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha sangat tampan Hinata. Terlalu tampan. Hanya saja dia nolep. Tapi dia pintar sih, katanya." Sedangkan Ino dengan gosip hangat adalah dua elemen yang saling melekat.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Ino. Khayalnya mengudara, dan ia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Boleh juga."

Dua temannya saling melempar senyum paksa.

Nolep, ya?

Istilah untuk menggambarkan orang yang tidak tertarik dengan dunia sosial di sekitarnya. Sejauh ini, Hinata belum pernah berkencan dengan tipe pemuda jenis ini.

Boleh juga.

 **To be continued**

A/N : Setelah kemarin membuat Hinata nolep, sekarang giliran pasangannya. Hwahwahwa #ketawajahad.

suasana psikis sedang tidak baik. saya berada di bawah tekanan yang cukup serius.

Benar kata orang, menulis adalah terapi jika yang efektif.

sampai jumpa di chap depan!


	2. Cinta itu Menuntut

**Naruto** **© Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 2 : Cinta itu Menuntut**

Hinata menunjukkan senyuman penuh pesona ketika si Uchiha tiba di depan pintu utama rumahnya. Setengah jam sudah ia menunggu di ruang tamu, tidak ingin pintu dibuka oleh sang Pembantu. Hinata menyimpan ringisan di balik senyumannya yang memikat, ketika tidak ia temukan kendaraan apapun yang terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya yang luas.

Namun, Hinata dan etika sudah seperti saudara, saling melekat, saling mengikat. Hinata tidak bertanya, "Kau naik apa?" ketika percaya jika kesehatan ada di daftar prioritas di bungsu Uchiha.

Lain Gaara lain pula Kiba. Jika Gaara memperlakukan ia layaknya Puteri Raja yang wajib terlindung dari panas dan hujan, Kiba adalah petualang ulung yang membuat Hinata akrab dengan debu dan panas matahari. Lalu si Uchiha Sasuke ini, apa?

Mereka berhenti di halte yang berjarak puluhan meter dari rumah Hinata. Lalu bus datang, dan Sasuke Uchiha memilih bangku kosong di paling belakang.

Ketika mereka beradu pandang di depan pintu berdaun dua di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, gadis itu tidak temukan pujian tentang penampilan atau rayuan gombal yang membuatnya tersenyum malu atau pipinya bersemu. Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar, dan membawanya pergi dengan ungkapan non verbal.

Hinata memainkan kancing cardigan berwarna soft yellow miliknya. Ia membayangkan akhir pekan yang lebih berwarna dengan kencan pertamanya bersama Uchiha.

Tampan sih, iya. Namun pemuda ini sangat menyebalkan dengan lebih banyak diam.

Hinata melukiskan senyum. Belum satu jam ia bersama Sasuke, banak hal yang belum terjadi di depan, yang ia harap akan sangat sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke memilih sebuah taman. Tempat kencan yang sangat standar. Kemudian mereka menyantap es krim, Hinata memilih vanilla yang terlalu manis dan Sasuke dengan rasa coklat tanpa toping.

Cuaca di musim panas membuat es krim mudah mencair. Ia berdalih jika mereka harus memakannya cepat sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengadu suara.

Sihir musimpanas hanya bisa melelehkan es krim dalam cup bunga-bunga, bukan interaksi di antara mereka berdua.

Hinata tidak ingin menyerah.

"Ayo kita ke game center!"

Sasuke dan mecine pengerek boneka adalah kombinasi yang payah. Pemuda itu terlihat kaku ketika memainkannya. Padahal Hinata dengan semangat menginginkan boneka panda yang mengingatkannya pada Gaara.

Masih tidak ingin menyerah.

"Ayo kita ke taman bermain!"

Meski sudah pukul tiga, meski antreannya begitu panjang, meski Sasuke terlihat keberatan, Hinata memaksa karena ia terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa dan tidak ingin kencan yang penuh dengan ekspektasi indah lenyap begitu saja. Hinata hanya ingin mewujudkannya.

Pilihan mereka jatuh pada bianglala setelah Sasuke hanya duduk-duduk saja di kursi panjang ketika Hinata menaiki komedi putar.

Hinata mengelap basah pada pelipis dengan punggung tangannya. Ia memaksakan senyum yang terlihat mengerikan ketika Sasuke menatapnya tanpa celah. "A...aku takut ketinggian," ungkap Hinata akhirnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu."

"Salah. Sekarang malah sebaliknya."

Hinata merasa jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan ketika bianglala yang tengah mereka naiki sampai di puncak tertinggi. Bergoyang-goyang karena angin di ketinggian berhembus cukup kencang. Ia melewatkan lukisan abstrak hasil goresan kuas tuhan yang didominasi warna oranye. Hinata malah melihat tempatnya berpijak. Memelototinya seperti punya salah.

Sasuke yang duduk di depannya bangkit. Menciptakan gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuat kurungan bianglala yang ditempati mereka oleng. Hinata memekik dan memandang Uchiha horror.

Pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya. Meraih tangannya yang dingin, meremasnya, dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

Hinata tidak menyesal ketika melewatkan lukisan di langit. Ia bisa melihat hal yang jauh lebih indah dari itu, ketika sebuah kesempurnaan yang diciptakan Tuhan tepat berada di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke dari samping adalah mahakarya sempurna. Hidung bangir, bibir tipis, kulit putih bersih, alis dan sorot mata yang tegas.

Hinata tersenyum dengan sudut matanya yang berair. Ia tidak menyesal dengan kencannya yang semula ia kira akan berakhir membosankan. Semua terjadi melebisi ekspektasinya.

Membuat Hinata memeluk boneka beruang setinggi manusia dengan gemas. Membuat ia tersenyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke memegang tangannya, membuat ia berkali-kali berteriak tanpa suara.

Rasanya setiap inci kasur tidurnya sudah ia jamah, sebab Hinata terus bergelindingan kesana-kemari dnegan gaun tidurnya yang berubah kusut. Setelah menimbang anatar melakukan atau menunda, Hinata temukan jawaban dan langsung meraih telepon pintar di atas nakas.

Lockscreen-nya menampilkan foto dirinya yang serupa siluet, diambil oleh Neji di sebuah penginapan di bibir pantai ketika mereka liburan akhir tahun lalu. Di sana tertera tanggal dan jam. Pukul 10.15 malam, cukup ideal untuk mengucapkan selamat malam.

Namun, Hinata lebih senang menyapa seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Sasuke?"_

Centang satu.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ia lantas melakukan gerakan memukul-mukul puncak kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan secara bergantian dan berujar, "Bodoh, bodoh, Hinata bodoh."

Lalu ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk tdiur dan hendak keluar dari aplikasi chatting, centangnya sudah berubah menjadi dua, dan berwarna biru. Hinata melongo.

Beberapa detik kemudian layar smartphone-nya berubah, menampilkan panggilan masuk yang membuat Hinata dengan refleks melempar benda itu ke samping tubuhnya.

Sasuke Uchiha Calling.

Hinata mengatur deru nafasnya, kemudian ia segera meraih benda itu, swipe, lalu mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"Um... ya?"

"Ada apa?"

Hinata merasakan sengatan hangat yang sampai pada kedua pipinya. Ia berani bersumpah jika suara Sasuke melalui saluran udara jauh lebih seksi dari pada siang tadi. Terdengar berat, dan dalam.

"Bu...bukan sesuatu yang p...penting."

Sial, kegugupannya mendominasi saat ini.

"Lalu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia juga meremas seprai di dekat kakinya.

"A...aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama."

Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jika melalui aplikasi chatting, mungkin jeda yang menyiksa ini tidak akan ada. Hinata akan terus membuat pembicaraan mengalir melalui topik-topik yang akan ia kembangkan.

"Hinata?"

"Y...ya?!"

Hinata meringis setelah mengucapkan itu. Pasti nada suaranya yang menjawab dengan terkejut akan terdengar melengking dan cukup aneh.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya diam."

"..."

"Duduk. Di atas tempat tidur."

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' tanpa suara.

"Haha."

Hinata seperti mengalami disorientasi ketika mendengar tawa maskulin dari seberang sana. "Hanya itu? Coba kau keluar sebentar."

Hinata bangkit seperti ibu-ibu yang menyerbu diskon, cepat dan terburu-buru. Ia membuka kunci pintu menuju balkon, dan berdiri di depan tralis setinggi dada.

"Sudah."

"Lihatlah langit, Hinata. Bintangnya banyak sekali."

Entah ini kali berapa dalam hari ini, ia mengagumi setiap apa yang telah tuhan ciptakan.

"Indah, Sasuke."

Kemudian hening.

Keheningan yang sangat nyaman, lebih nyaman dari pelukan ranjang dan teh darjeeling di kala hujan. Mereka menatap langit yang sama, saling mendengar deru helaan nafas satu sama lainnya. Damai, dan jantungnya berdebar.

"Sudah malam, Hinata."

Gadis itu memandang layar smartphonenya. Pipinya mengguarkan rona merah muda yang tipis ketika ia melihat siapa yang ada di sana, selain jam di pojok kanan.

"Kau benar."

"Sudah mengantuk?"

"Tidak. Belum."

Hening lagi.

Hinata melihat taman di bawah sana. Setiap bunga seperti memiliki cahaya berpendar, memantulkan warna oranye dari bola lampu pijar.

"Mau mendengar lullaby?"

"Ya."

Lebih dari sekedar kata itu, Hinata ingin mengatakan kalimat yang lebih banyak. Ia ingin mengungkapkan bertapa bersyukurnya ia hari ini. Ia ingin mengatakan betapa ia bahagia mendapat tawaran seperti itu dari Sasuke Uchiha.

Juga sebuah ungkapan tertahan yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan ia katakan; ia akan menangis jika Sasuke membatalkan tawarannya.

Bersama Sasuke Uchiha, cinta terasa begitu menuntut.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N** : Saya akan menulis satu cerita di setiap harinya sampai akhir tahun. Entah ide cerita baru yang random atau kelanjutan penpik ini. Saya tidak tahu dan mari kita lihat kedepannya.

Setress setengah hidup mendengar deadline tugas yang dipercepat menjadi minggu depan. Doakan saya semuanya lancar^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, memfav/follow cerita ini.


	3. Cinta itu Membingungkan

**Naruto Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hinata Hyuuga Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 3 : Cinta itu Membingungkan**

Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian ketika jam istirahat dimulai. Banyak orang yang menghadiahinya dengan tatapan heran, ada juga beberapa yang menyapa dengan hangat kemudian berbisik-bisik setelah melewati Hinata.

Semua hanya karena ia berdiri di kolidor. Bersandar pada kusen jendela yang terbuat dari alumunium, seorang diri.

Ia berdiri di depan kelas XII IPA 3. Kelas Sasuke Uchiha.

Sepuluh menit ia menunggu. Namun satu persatu laki-laki yang keluar dari kelas itu bulanlah yang ia cari.

Mungkin ada temannya yang heran, atau sedekit banyak tahu tentang kedekatan mereka. Memanggil Sasuke Uchiha untuknya tanpa Hinata minta.

Pemuda berambut emo itu keluar dengan sorot mata datar. Berjalan konstan dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Memandang Hinata yang punya sorot mata hangat dan senyum indah. Menerjangnya yang tanpa persiapan. Membuat ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang ketika sasaran Hinata adalah lengan kanannya.

"Ayo makan siang."

Dan yang keluar sebagai jawaban, adalah dua konsonan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Hn."

Kedekatan mereka menggegerkan hampir semua kalangan siswa. Hinata bukan tidak merasakan pandangan penuh tanya mengenai siapa yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

Tanpa perlu ia mendeklarasikan, sudah jelas bukan? Hinata yang berkali-kali tertawa karena hal sepele, atau tersenyum pada setiap hal yang Sasuke katakan.

Hinata tahu, mereka menganggap semua hal ini adalah kejanggalan.

Memangnya, apa yang salah dengan kedekatan mereka?

Sampai Hinata, mendapatkan teror mengenai surat yang berisi ancaman, terjejal dalam lokernya.

Katanya, ia adalah perempuan jalang bekas Gaara yang mengencani pemuda baik-baik sekelas Sasuke Uchiha.

Semula Hinata mengira, jika kubu penentang paling parah adalah ketika ia berstatus sebagai kekasih Prince of School sekelas Gaara. Nyatanya, Sasuke Uchiha juga banyak diidolakan kaum hawa di sekolahnya.

Hinata maklumi, Sasuke punya tampang yang terlalu sayang ditampar semenyebalkan apapun sikapnya. Dan karisma yang diturunkan dari Clan Uchiha memang tidak main-main pengaruhnya.

Ketika malam tiba, ia mengadukan apa yang terjadi dengan lokernya kepada Sasuke, dan jawaban pemuda itu berada di luar ekspektasinya.

"Biarkan saja mereka."

Hinata tidak sadar jika pandangannya sudah buram. Ia memandang titik maya di depannya.

Hal yang sama pernah ia adukan pada Gaara, dan pemuda itu luar biasa marahnya. Kemarahan Gaara terasa sampai di hatinya. Panas karena emosi yang meluap, terasa hangat. Hinata merasa dipedulikan, dan ia senang.

"Y...ya kau benar."

Kemudian Hinata menutup telepon dengan alasan tidak jelas; 'Sudah mengantuk,'

Padahal, satu jam kemudian ia baru bisa berdamai dengan alam tidur. Sebelumnya ia hanya bengong di atas ranjang, memandang langit-langit kamar dengan cahaya remang.

Ada tanya dalam benaknya yang tidak mendapat jawab, 'Mengapa Sasuke secuek itu?'

Bangun tidur ia masih diselimuti sisa dendam semalam. Ia melewatkan ucapan selamat pagi dan langsung pergi ke sekolah. Di luar kebiasaannya.

Tetapi ia menyerah dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya. Saat jam istirahat ia pamit pada Sakura dan Ino dengan permintaan maaf. Kemudian lekas pergi menemui Sasuke untuk makan siang.

Hinata memilih salad dan Sasuke mengambil dua potong onigiri isi tuna cincang.

Sasuke tidak protes ketika Hinata hanya membeli satu botol air mineral dan segelas ocha panas untuk Sasuke.

Tidak bertanya mengapa atau meminta Hinata menambah porsinya. Atau yang paling ekstrim melarang Hinata untuk menyiksa tubuhnya.

Seperti Gaara yang akan mengenyahkan makanan apapun yang tidak mengenyangkan atau yang dekat dengan kata diet dari hadapan Hinata. Pemuda itu akan lebih memilih untuk menyuruh Hinata makan banyak. Bukan bersikap tidak peduli seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Hinata tidak akan mengusap sudut matanya jika saja sebelum memesan ia tidak mengatakan: "Aku belum sarapan," kepada Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata memang pendiam. Namun, ia tidak suka didiamkan. Ia senang menerima banyak perhatian. Ia lebih bahagia dengan banyak kata, 'Jangan' daripada seperti sikap yang Sasuke tunjukkan.

"Nanti aku pulang sendiri."

Di depan pintu kelas Sasuke selepas makan siang, Hinata mengatakan itu untuk menguji kepedulian Sasuke padanya.

"Hn."

Namun, jawaban pemuda itu mencabik-cabik perasaannya.

Hinata berpamitan dengan senyum palsu, dan berjalan membelakangi Sasuke dengan beberapa kali berkedip dan mengucek matanya.

Benar kata orang, perjuangan pemuda hanya di awal-awal saja. Setelah mereka berhasil menarik lawan jenis, mereka akan berubah. Menjadi menyebalkan, menjadi sangat berbeda dengan sikap sebelumnya.

Hinata rasanya ingin menyerah saja.

Dengan pemuda sedingin Gaara saja, jika dihadapan Hinata akan menunjukkan sikap hangat dan menghangatkan. Hinata merasa menjadi perempuan yang paling bahagia ketika bersama Gaara.

Sebelum masuk ke kelas Home Ec, ia menghabiskan waktu lima menit ditoilet untuk membenahi mood-nya. Tentang Uchiha, juga tentang Gaara.

Pulang sekolah, ia benar-benar sendirian. Ia menolak ajakan Ino dan Sakura yang memandangnya penuh kecemasan untuk pulang bersama.

Ia menuntun kakinya ke gedung olahraga. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Gaara berlatih dengan team-nya.

Sebelum ke lapangan indor, Hinata pergi ke kantin di lantai dasar untuk membeli satu botol minuman dingin. Ia lupa membawa handuk, tapi ia merasa jika itu saja sudah cukup.

Kegiatan Club ada di gedung berbeda dengan gedung kelas. Terletak secara berjajar menghadap lapangan luas. Mulai dari Club basket, anggar, panahan, kebudian club beladiri.

Hinata bersenandung pelan. Membawa langkahnya yang terasa ringan, sesekali melompat dan memandang sinar matahari dari celah daun momiji.

Di depan pintu masuk klub basket, ia mendapat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan.

Pegangannya pada air di tangan kanan mengendur, dan terlepas. Jatuh ke lantai di bawahnya. Dan Hinata tidak bisa bergerak.

Gaara yang berkeringat, memeluk manager klub Basket. Dan eksistensinya disadari ketika botol plastik menyerah pada gravitasi bumi.

"Hinata?"

Ia terpaksa melukiskan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Y...yo Gaara!"

"Ada apa? Jarang sekali kau mampir."

Hinata meninju perut pemuda itu pelan, "Kau membuatku merasa jahat."

"Memang benar. Kau jahat, Hinata. Kau tidak menangis saat kutinggalkan."

"Ho? Kau meninggalkan aku untuk gadis itu?" ujar Hinata seraya menunjuk gadis berambut pirang dengan matanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ternyata rumor itu benar, aku diselingkuhi. Menyedihkan."

Selepas mengatakan hal itu, Hinata berjongkok untuk mengambil air minum di atas kakinya.

"Maaf, maaf." ujar pemuda itu terdengar tidak ikhlas.

Hinata menyodorkan minuman itu pada Gaara, "Sebagai ucapan selamat."

Gaara menerimanya dengan sorot mata kosong. Memandang tulisan yang berjajar dalam botol, kemudian beralih pada pemberinya.

"Dari awal, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, ya?" tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata tertawa geli, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya terpejam, Gaara diam. Tawa solo yang semakin lama terdengar sumbang.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sudah kembalilah pada gadismu."

Gara mematung. Ia memandang Hinata lama, seperti menimbang untuk mengatakan atau tidak.

"Aku yang meninggalkanmu, tetapi aku yang merasa sakit."

Hinata ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tahu, ucapan Gaara bukanlah bualan semata. Pemuda itu punya kabut pada sepasang matanya.

Atmosfer berubah drastis. Gaara pergi tanpa kata. Membawa satu botol air mineral, juga separuh perhatian Hinata.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba putih dan masker di tangan kanan. Menatapnya datar.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata tidak pernah tahu jika Sasuke adalah bagian dari klub anggar.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hn,"

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menolak untuk segera pulang. Menunjuk kursi baja di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Langitnya indah, ya?"

Tidak begitu. Kelabu menaungi mereka, ada gurat-gurat tipis berwarna oranye. Langit terlihat mengerikan.

"Sasuke mungkin ini terlambat, tapi aku ingin tahu. Kenapa kau mendekatiku?"

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Ia tidak paham mengapa tanya seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku kasihan."

Hinata mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Dari duduk menyamping, menjadi menghadap Uchiha bungsu. Dan itu kesalahannya. Ia terkunci pada sepasang onyx yang memantulkan cahaya remang dari bola lampu taman yang menyala otomatis. Hinata juga bisa melihay refleksi dirinya di sana.

"Hinata, kau kebingungan."

Sepasang mutiara terbelalak sempurna ketika telapak tangan jatuh di atas kepalanya. Mengacak surainya lembut.

"Kau harus mulai jujur pada dirimu."

Sorot matanya redup. Hinata memandang seragam Sasuke dan berkata, "Maaf. Aku berbohong padamu."

Hinaya menyimpan kedua telapak tangan di wajahnya. "Tolong tinggalkan aku. Sebelum aku membutmu merasakan sakit. Seperti yang kulakukan pada Gaara."

Hinata membebaskan beberapa tetes air matanya. "Jangan kasihani aku. Kasihanlah dirimu sendiri," ujarnya lemah.

Sasuke manarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat tangis Hinata pecah.

"Tolong pergi dariku, Sasuke. Tinggalkan aku."

"Kau menangis untuk Gaara."

Jika hatinya serupa guci keramik. Maka palu imajiner telah memecahkannya dalam satu kali ayunan. Pecah. Belah. Berserakan.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Hinata terus bertanya mengapa?

Mengapa orang yang paling mengabaikannya adalah orang yang bisa menebak rasa yang bahkan ia tidak temukan jawabannya?

Orang yang paling ia hindari adalah orang yang sama yang membuat Hinata tidak rela jika harus melepaskan pelukannya.

Jika cinta itu Sasuke Uchiha, maka cinta itu membingungkan.

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Chapter paling panjang dan saya tidak mengerti mengapa plotnya seperti ini. Cerita ini akan mengalir dan bermuara tergantung mood saya.

.

.

.

 _Nunaly, 23 Desember 2018_


	4. Cinta itu Penuh Kejutan

Disclaimer:

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 4 : Cinta itu Penuh Kejutan**

Kencan ke tiga.

Hinata terpana ketika Sasuke memarkirkan GPX Legend 150s di pekarangan rumahnya.

Berlapis jaket kulit berwarna hitam, sepatu bertali dan celana jeans berwarna hitam juga. Sasuke terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih mainly dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan. Membuktikan bahwa kendaraannya dipacu di atas batas aman.

Ia pamit sebentar untuk mengganti cardigan yang ia pakai dengan jaket semi jeans berwarna army. Melapisi blouse putih tulang di bawah lutut.

Pilihannya memang tidak salah, ia dibawa membelah jalan raya, melewati mulai dari jalanan padat sampai jalan lengang yang diapit padang gandum kering.

Motor Sasuke tidak menukik, tidak menuntutnya untuk memeluk erat dipinggang layaknya tas ransel anak SD. Hinata bebas berpegangan atau tidak tanpa takut jatuh.

Dipayungi semesta yang mencuri warna lautan, Hinata menyandarkan kepala bagian kanannya di bahu Sasuke. Sebelah pipinya menempel pada punggung pemuda itu, ia mengamati lahan kering yang menguning. Jalanan lengang tidak membuat Sasuke menjalankan motornya dengan ugal-ugalan. Seperti memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk lebih tenang mengamati sekitarnya. Namun, itu tidak menjadikan alasan agar Hinata merentangkan tangan dan berteriak pada alam. Gadis itu pelan-pelan menyimpan kedua tangan dipinggang Sasuke.

Ia menghirup wangi matahari dan polusi, bercampur wangi Sasuke yang mainly.

Tadi, sebelum mereka sepakat untuk pergi, Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah tempat untuk dituju.

Semula Hinata pikir jika tujuan mereka adalah tempat yang berkaitan dengan alam. Hinata membatu setelah turun dari motor lelakinya. Ia tidak menduga jika ada bangunan besar yang mewadahi puluhan motor mahal di tempat seperti ini.

Hinata meringis. Ia menyalahkan aksinya menaiki tangga dan mengganti cardigannya tadi ketika merasa bahwa kedatangan mereka sarat akan terlambat. Kaki kirinya secara otomatis mundur ke belakang, dan tubuhnya menubruk Uchiha yang baru selesai membenahi letak motornya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke, meraih sebelah tangannya. Di hadapan mereka ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan lambang awan merah pada kaos yang mereka kenakan.

Ketika Hinata sadar jika restleting jaket Sasuke sudah dibuka, ia tahu jika pemuda itu adalah bagian dari mereka.

"Lama sekali," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya ponytail. Sebelah matanya yang sewarna samudera tersembunyi di balik poninya yang panjang.

"Sasori misuh-misuh dari tadi tahu," imbuhnya.

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan gestur menyesal. Ia terus melangkah maju menuju segerombolan orang di depan sana. Menyalami mereka kaku, dan Hinata melakukan hal yang sama.

Entah hanya perasaan Hinata atau mereka memandang Hinata dengan seringaian. Bukan tidak ada pemikiran buruk jika ia akan diapa-apakan, hanya saja ia mempercayai Sasuke melebihi apapun saat ini.

"Cewekmu? Cantik juga."

Sasuke mendecih, sebelum sempat membalas ungkapan itu, seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya baru keluar dengan rambut setengah basah. Menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan antar lelaki, membuat Hinata mundur dan melepas pegangannya.

"Kau terlambat, Baka Otouto. Dan hei! Siapa yang kau bawa?"

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau Sasuke memang mengulas sebuah senyum bangga.

"Kekasihku."

Begitulah Hinata dikenalkan kepada teman-teman pemuda itu.

Sebuah komunitas yang diketuai oleh Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Nama komunitasnya adalah Akatsuki. Tidak ada tujuan jelas, hanya untuk mengobrolkan hobby dan nongkrong. Namun, jika ingin lebih serius, bisnis jual beli dalam bidang ini cukup menjanjikan, seperti Itachi yang punya investasi yang cukup banyak dari hasil bisnis ini.

'Sasuke itu nolep.'

Hinata ingin tergelak dalam tawanya sendiri di depan orang-orang yang mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat penuh karisma. Ia berbicara tentang banyak hal yang cukup membuatnya tercengang. Tentang balapan yang akan segera direalisasikan, membangun relasi dengan komunitas sama di wilayah Asakusa. Sasuke sangat mendominasi. Ia tidak akan percaya jika orang yang dekat dengan perpustakaan dan tempat-tempat sunyi adalah orang yang sama yang sangat ini tengah berpakaian sangat keren sekali. Cara bicara, tutur kata, gestur dan pandangan pemuda itu membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Nona begitu terpesona, ya?"

Hinata duduk di undakan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengerumuni meja bundar. Bukan mengasingkan diri, Hinata sedari tadi menyimak dengan seksama di samping kekasihnya. Namun, ketika Itachi menutup diskusi, masih ada beberapa yang masih mau bertukar isi pikiran. Hinata merasa jika itu sudah bukan lagi kewajibannya untuk menyimak, sehingga ia memilih duduk di undakan dekat pintu kaca besar, sambil meminum sodanya dengan tenang.

Hinata tersenyum memandang Deidara. Ia tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa.

"Di sini sangat jarang ada perempuan, kau tidak usah canggung, ya!"

Mereka sangat menyenangkan. Tidak seperti ketika datang, aura mereka seakan hitam dan suram. Jika sudah berkenalan, seperti ada angin yang menyapu kelabu dan mempersilakan matahari dengan kehangatan. Mereka memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat baik. Lebih baik dari penampilan mereka.

"Tidak kok. Terima kasih ya?"

"Sama-sama."

Kemudian hening.

Hinata masih memandang kekasihnya dan kerumunan yang mulai bubaran. Sedangkan Deidara sibuk dengan moktail hasil racikan Itachi.

"Bocah ingusan itu, akhirnya move on juga ya?!"

Seseorang berambut silver klimis duduk di sebelah Deidara. Suara dan kalimatnya berhasil mencuri perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya.

Gadis itu bisa melihat Deidara yang menyikut perut Hidan.

Pemuda blonde itu memandang Hinata cemas, "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum sampai matanya terpejam. Berusaha bersikap santai.

Dari belakang, seseorang datang, kemudian meremas bahunya.

"Jangan mengganggu gadisku," desisnya.

Hidan terkekeh, Deidara menggeser posisi duduknya. "Santai dong Sasuke," protesnya.

Deidara berdiri, entah karena merasa kehadirannya mengganggu atau tersinggung dengan ungkapan Sasuke. Sebelum pergi, ia berujar, "Semoga kau betah dengan si Tuan Overprotective, Nona."

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia memandang Deidara sampai eksistensinya menjauh. Kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Namun, Sasuke malah memeluknya.

Jika cinta itu Sasuke Uchiha, maka cinta itu penuh kejutan.

 **To be Continued**

 **A/N**

: Ditulis dengan kepala nyut-nyutan, mata sliweran, dan bahu pegal, sambil dengerin ost-nya code geass yg bkin kokoro tersayat. Plus beban tugas yang menyiksa.

Terima kasih pada semua reader yang aku sayangi...

btw, besok ulangtahun kekasihku. Ngasih apa ya?

 _Nunaly, 24 Desember 2018._


	5. Cinta itu Menyesakkan

**Naruto miliknya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **Hinata Hyuuga dan Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 5 : Cinta itu Menyesakkan**

Hinata memilih gaya rambut ponytail. Tidak biasanya. Sebab hari ini ada kelas olahraga.

"Ah biasanya juga kau menggerai rambutmu tuh," celetuk Ino.

"Aku kan mau kembaran sama Ino," canda Hinata.

Lalu pembicaraan mereka terjeda oleh guru yang masuk ke kelas. Hari kamis dimulai dengan mata pelajaran Sejarah Dunia. Pelajaran yang menguji mental, apalagi gurunya sudah tua dan membosankan, juga punya skill dewa meninabobokan para muridnya.

"Eh? Toko buku?"

Sasuke mengajaknya jalan setelah pulang sekolah. Tidak biasanya.

"Besok saja, ya? Aku sangat butuh mandi. Kau akan malu membawaku yang penuh keringat kering ini."

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu."

Posisi mereka ada di ruangan besar yang menampung loker semua siswa. Persisnya di depan loker milik Hinata.

"Dan tidak ada hari besok."

Menolak Sasuke sama mustahilnya dengan mengerjakan soal logaritma di tengah pelajaran sejarah dunia.

Hingga Hinata harus menaiki kereta yang berlawanan dengan arahnya pulang. Bersama Sasuke, dan baju kotor bekas olahraga, yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu meski Hinata menolaknya berkali-kali. Sasuke memang selalu memenangkannya.

Pukul 18.30, kereta penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang baru selesai dengan aktivitas harian mereka. Hinata tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Ia memicingkan mata pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus menahannya untuk tidak menaiki kereta dengan terburu-buru, mengambil bagian paling akhir.

Ia berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Dan Sasuke ada di depannya, dengan sebelah tangan persis di samping bahu kanannya. Tubuh pemuda itu terdesak orang-orang ketika kereta berjalan. Tetapi Hinata, aman dalam kuasa Sasuke. Semakin lama, jarak mereka semakin menipis. Hanya sebatas hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat. Hinata bersemu, entah mengapa ini terasa sangat romantis.

Hinata merapikan poni Sasuke, dan ia merasakan basah pada bagian dahi. Sasuke benar-benar berjuang untuk menjaganya tetap aman.

Setelah keluar dari kereta, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti memeluk tangan sang Uchiha. Sesekali kepala Hinata disandarkan pada bahunya. Dan Sasuke berkali-kali mengelus puncak kepalanya. Hanya dengan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini, jantung Hinata berdebar sangat-sangat kencang.

"Mau beli buku apa?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Hanya berkeliling sendiri, tidak mau membagi apa yang ia cari.

Ternyata, tujuannya adalah ensiklopedia, kamus asing, dan buku tentang matematika dasar. Cukup banyak juga. Kemudian satu buku psikologi yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau butuh itu."

Hinata memandang Sasuke dan buku itu bergantian. Wajahnya mengguratkan ekspresi, 'yang benar saja?' tapi akhirnya diterima juga.

"Terima kasih ya."

Pukul 21.00 mereka masih di stasiun menunggu kereta terakhir. Hinata menyimpan baju kotor dalam paper bag di atas pangkuannya. Ia membenahi ikatan pada rambutnya yang melemah. Tanpa sisir, tanpa cermin, susah payah Hinata berusaha mengikatnya serapih mungkin.

Tidak sampai satu menit, sebuah tangan melalui belakang tubuhnya membuka ikatan itu dengan santai. Hinata memandang pelakunya yang duduk sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Lebih cantik begini."

Protesnya tertahan. Semua ungkapan kekesalan menguap ditelan udara dingin. Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Cantik seperti mantan kekasihmu, ya?"

Dan Hinata bisa melihat perubahan air muka Sasuke dengan jelas.

Pemuda itu kalah telak. Sasuke Uchiha, membuatnya sesak.

 **to be continued**

A/N: Hello gaaaaessss saya datang kembali nih. maaf kmrin menghilang, dan projek menulis sampai akhir tahun, gagal. seperti kegagalan saya menyiapkan kejutan untuk hari menetas kekasih tercinta. yaudahlah ya.

terima kasih untuk yang udah memfollow fav dan review. i love you so much babeeee..

see you in next chapter!

Nunaly, 17 Januari 2019


	6. Cinta itu Menjaga

Naruto miliknya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

Hinata Hyuuga dan Uchiha Sasuke

OOC, Typos.

What is Love?

Chapter 6 : Cinta itu MenjagaShion. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna blonde dengan poni rata. Dari yang ia lihat di media sosialnya. Gadis itu sangat mirip dirinya secara fisik.

Celaka jika Sasuke berpikir Hinata lurus-lurus saja. Hinata adalah perempuan, dan perempuan punya jurus ngestalk yang bisa setara FBI.

Selepas ungkapan yang menggambarkan Sasuke move on, Hinata tidak tinggal diam. Dari penuturan yang teman kongko pemuda itu katakan, Sasuke sulit move on dari gadis ini. Dan ketika Hinata cari tahu melalui beberapa narasumber dan akun Facebook Sasuke Uchiha -karena pemuda itu tidak main instagram- ia menemukan akun seorang gadis bernama Shion yang ternya mirip dirinya.

"Ya ampun Hinata, orang seperti dia hidup dalam bayang-bayang mantan!" Respon Ino sudah bisa diduga, berapi-api dan penuh drama.

"Berarti ... kau hanya pelarian?" ungkap Sakura.

Hinata merengut mendengar kalimat sahabatnya.

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Ya mungkin saja Sasuke Uchiha memang sudah move on dan kebetulan ketemu Hinata. Iya. Hanya kebetulan."

Sakura memandang Ino dengan jawaban yang berniat menenangkan Hinata namun terdengar sangat dibuat-buat.

Hinata semakin galau, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Di atas permadani beledu, hadiah kolega bisnis Hiashi dari Belgia, mereka bertiga membentuk lingkaran dan memulai pembicaraan khas perempuan.

Ino membuka topless berisi permen coklat warna-warni, Sakura meneguk mocktail racikan sendiri, dan Hinata masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal berbentuk hati.

"Cantik sih," Ino berkata jujur setelah melihat potret seorang gadis dengan setelan Miko.

"Tapi kuno," imbuhnya.

"Lebih cantik Hinata," bela Sakura.

"Iya jelas. Hinata kita cantik ke mana-mana," hibur Ino.

"Fisik nggak bisa memenangkan hati, semua tentang perasaan."

Dua gadis cantik itu cengo.

"Dia hanya mantan, Hinata. Hanya mantan. Banyak laki-laki yang bahkan tidak sudi melihat mantannya sendiri."

"Itu dia!" Ino berseru.

"Apanya?" Sakura tidak memahami

"Hinata, kau hanya perlu mengikat rambutmu. Biar Sasuke tidak melihat bayangan siapapun dalam dirimu."

"Dia hanya masalalu."

"Tapi kau sulit move on darinya, bukan?"

"Sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa."

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya, ia menyerah pada tawaran sofa di belakangnya untuk bersandar.

Seorang pramusaji datang dengan satu potong cake dan segelas kopi pekat.

Idenya untuk mempir ke cafe ini. Sasuke menolak setengah mati, tetapi Hinata berhasil memaksanya dengan dalih kelaparan.

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas ini. Tidak penting."

"Karena bagiku, Sasuke sangat penting."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak meminum kopi. Sepasang obsidiannya memandang Hinata.

"Makanya, aku ingin tahu apapun yang berhubungan denganmu."

"Sesukamu."

Hinata menatap tepian meja. Sasuke tidak seperti Gaara yang akan melayani perdebatannya.

"Ah ya, maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Semua orang pasti punya masalalu."

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Nanti malam. Jangan menangis."

Hinata refleks memandang jendela di samping kanannya. Meski tidak begitu jelas, ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya yang berbaur dengan pemandangan di luar sana. Matanya tidak sembab.

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tahu?

Padahal sebelum tidur ia akan mengompresnya, begitu juga pagi harinya.

Tangis tanpa suara itu menyiksa. Ia hanya bisa mengadu pada langit sewarna mata pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku tahu. Perempuan memang begitu."

Ia memandang Sasuke yang menyesap kopinya. Pemuda itu pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa ia tengah di awasi. Hinata masih memandangnya. Hingga Sasuke menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja, kemudian mengangkat kepala dan memandang Hinata.

Dan tersenyum penuh pesona, yang baru pertana kali dilihatnya, dan hanya ditunjukkan padanya. Hinata mencari hatinya, ternyata sudah ada dalam kuasa pemuda di depannya.

Setelahnya Hinata seperti mengalami disorientasi. Hingga pemuda itu menariknya untuk keluar dari cafe sebelum Hinata menghabiskan cake rasa greentea.

Mereka menaiki bianglala di taman Ueno yang tidak begitu tinggi. Memandang keindahan kota dengan kerlip cahaya lampu. Hinata bersama Sasuke menjadi agak liar, jam malamnya tidak terkontrol. Sebentar lagi, pasti Neji meminta dikenalkan pada Sasuke. Sisanya akan diurus secara jantan.

Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat khusyuk dengan taman Ueno di bawah sana.

Semula Hinata berpikir jika Sasuke akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang pacaran. Tetapi nyatanya pemuda itu malah terlihat seperti anak lima tahun yang kegirangan naik bianglala. Fokua pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Padahal momennya sudah bagus, tapi Hinata tidak mendapatkan momentum.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

Ketika ia menoleh, wajah Sasuke berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Hinata refleks memundungkan kepalanya, tetapi tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang kepalanya.

Hinata memandang bibir pemuda itu, berwarna cerah dan tipis. Jantungnya berdetak berisik. Pandangannya beralih pada mata Sasuke yang menyimpan satu juta jeratan penuh pesona. Saat jarak semakin sedikit, Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

Delapan detik.

Hinata membuka matanya, dan ia melihat mata Sasuke yang memandangnya lekat. Wajah mereka belum menjauh, Sasuke bertahan dalam posisi itu tanpa menciumnya.

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke. Kejahatan yang sebenarnya adalah ini. Hinata pernah diperlakukan sepreti ini oleh Gaara dan ia tidak terima. Sampai Gaara memohon permintaan maaf dan bilang hanya bercanda.

"Hanya bercanda?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah bercanda padamu."

Hinata menggeser tubuhnya. Merapatkan diri pada pintu bianglala yang terasa dingin.

"Di hatimu masih banyak dihuni para laki-laki. Aku tidak bisa menciummu kalau pikiranmu tidak hanya tentang aku."

Hinata bungkam.

Baginya ciuman hanyalah ciuman.

Ia bahkan pernah melakukannya bersama seseorang jauh sebelum orang itu menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Ciuman bukanlah sesuatu yang sakral, tetapi Sasuke tidak menganggapnya demikian. Mereka berseberangan.

"Aku menghormatimu, Hyuuga. Sebagai kekasihku."

Hinata pernah nyaris ditiduri mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Toneri setelah sebelumnya ia dibuat teler terlebih dahulu. Untung saja semua digagalkan oleh tangisan Hinata.

Lain lagi mantannya yang lain, selalu menciumnya tidak tahu tempat dan waktu

Tetapi Uchiha Sasuke ini ... menjaganya?

Di kereta, ia ketiduran dengan kepala bersandar pada bahu Sasuke Uchiha. Ketika ia bangun, tubuhnya sudah diselimuti oleh blezer milik pemuda itu.

Dengan Sasuke, ia tidak merasa khawatir sedikitpun.

to be continued

A/N : Lagi semangat nulis.

for my all beloved readers, aku mencintai kalian.

see you in the next chapter!

Nunaly , 18 Januari 2019


	7. Cinta itu Merasa Dibutuhkan

**Naruto miliknya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **Hinata Hyuuga dan Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 7: Cinta itu** **Merasa Dibutuhkan**

Tuan Nara ada di ruang tamu, bersamanya ada rokok yang belum kandas di atas asbak.

Hinata bersama dua sahabat baiknya kebetulan lewat. Neji malah menahannya lebih lama.

"Duduk dulu, sapa teman lamamu."

Dengan isyarat mata, Sakura dan Ino naik ke lantai dua.

Sebelum duduk, Hinata membenahi roknya. Ia tersenyum jauh lebih manis dari pada kudapan di atas meja.

"Apa kabar?"

Tuan Nara ini adalah mantan yang paling damai. Ya meski Hinata tidak pernah bermusuhan dengan mantan yang manapun, tetapi perpisahan bersama Tuan Nara adalah yang paling normal. Berpisah atas kesepakatan bersama, tidak ada alasan main di belakang atau perselingkuhan. Tidak pula ada tangisan histeris dan teriakkan dramatis. Mereka bahkan sempat berpelukan dan saling bertukar senyum menguatkan. Dan segalanya kandas. Lalu waktu membuat Hinata lupa, dan ia menemukan laki-laki lainnya.

"Baik," jawab pemuda itu malas.

"Sekarang kau sibuk apa?"

"Bekerja."

Hinata ingat jika Neji pernah mengatakan bahwa Tuan Nara sudah wisuda. Hinata tidak datang karena alasan lupa. Ya, ia juga tidak punya alasan kuat buat datang sih.

"Di mana?"

"Kepolisian."

Hinata berdecak dalam hati. Benar kata orang, mantan akan terlihat jauh lebih bersinar daripada saat masih menjalin hubungan.

"Kau bagaimana? Sudah punya universitas pilihan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi saat ini aku merasa tertarik pada patologi."

"Waw, itu bagus."

"Doakan aku, ya?"

"Tentu."

Kemudian hening. Tuan Nara Shikamaru memendanginya. Dan Hinata menunduk karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kemudian, sesuatu mengusik hatinya.

"Ibu ... apa kabar?"

"Baik."

"Syukurlah."

"Dia selalu menanyakanmu."

*

Positif. Hati Hinata berongga. Serpihannya jatuh seiring dengan langkahnya menaiki tangga dan menuju lantai dua.

"Kau meninggalkan seorang polisi demi berandalan? Kau gila!"

Di lantai dua ia diinterogasi habis-habisan tentang siapa orang di bawah sana. Kendati mereka berteman lama dan sering bertukar cerita, Hinata tidak pernah mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Tuan Nara. Daripada seorang kekasih, Hinata lebih menganggapnya sebagai Kakak.

"Cinta memang gila, Ino."

"Oh ya aku lupa, di sini ada orang yang menjadi korban kegilaan cinta."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Selalu saja Sakura yang kena.

"Rasanya wajar Hinata meninggalkan dia demi Gaara."

"Gaara cuma menang tampang, Sakura!"

Sakura yang lebih kalem memegang kedua tangan Hinata, "Hinata, siapa diantara mereka yang paling bisa membuatmu bahagia?"

Hinata tidak siap dengan tanya Sakura, "Entahlah."

"Sasuke jawabannya."

"Tidak ada Sasuke diantara 'mereka' yang kumaksud, Ino."

"Jelas bukan keduanya, Sakura. Kalau bisa membuat Hinata bahagia, tidak akan menjadi mantan."

Terkadang semuanya bisa menjadi keruh akibat pihak luar yang ikut mengobok-obok kolam percintaannya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang paling berat untuk kau tinggalkan?"

"Entahlah."

"Siapa yang meninggalkan perasaan mengganjal?"

"Ibu Shikamaru."

"Aku serius, Hinata!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ino!"

Sebuah hubungan akan terasa berat untuk diakhiri jika sudah berkaitan dengan pihak keluarga, terutama orang tua.

*

Sehabis kencan dengan Sasuke, Hinata akan mendatangi kediaman Shikamaru. Niatnya begitu. Makanya ia memajukan waktu kencan menjadi jam 10 pagi.

Hinata tidak menunjuk tempat, alhasil Sasuke membawa Hinata ke rumahnya.

Rumah di tengah kota yang berdiri di atas sepetak tanah. Bagian menakjubkannya adalah, perbandingan bangunan dan halaman adalah satu berbanding satu. Rumah ini punya halaman samping, depan, dan belakang. Menakjubkan, bukan?

Rumahnya bergaya jepang tradisional. Hinata melepas alas kaki, kemudian melangkah di atas tatami. Ia di bawa ke ruang tengah di samping taman belakang. Saat itu, pintu gesernya dibuka. Hinata bisa melihat deretan pohon bongsai dan sakura. Ada juga bunyi air dan bambu yang menjadi instrumen menenangkan.

Sasuke menyodorkan ocha, dan ichigo daifuku di atas piring datar.

"Ibumu, di mana?"

"Bersama Tuhan."

"Maaf."

Hinata terpenjara dalam rasa tidak nyaman. Sehingga Sasuke terlihat santai dengan mochi stroberi yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Dari yang Hinata pelajari selama ini, kebersihan dan kerapihan rumah ada di tangan seorang ibu atau pembantu. Hinata banyak menyambangi kediaman para kekasihnya terdahulu, dan akan selalu bertemu dengan ibu mereka. Pengecualian Mistress Sabaku yang baru bisa ia temui setelah berbulan-bulan menjalin hubungan dengan si bungsu. Nyonya kaya raya mana betah diam di rumah.

"Maaf," ulang Hinata.

"Hn."

Hinata diam. Menimbang antara apa yang harus ia katakan, sampai akhirnya yang keluar adalah, "Mau cerita?"

"Apa yang harus diceritakan?"

Posisi mereka tidak lagi saling berhadapan, Sasuke memilih duduk bersandar pada pintu geser. Mata hitamnya memandang taman belakang yang dipenuhi rumput dan beberapa pohon bongsai.

"Kematian orang tuaku? Aku yang yatim piatu?" ujar pemuda itu sarkastik.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tidak sedikitpun ia berpikiran ke sana.

"Bukan begitu-"

"Lalu apa?" potong Sasuke cepat.

Hinata diam, ia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke sedang tidak tenang.

"Maaf," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu menerawang pada langit penuh awan.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar. Banyak sekali piagam penghargaan yang diraih oleh dua nama, Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Sekilas terlihat imbang jika yang dijadikan perbandingan adalah masa sekolah dasar. Namun, nama Itachi mendominasi Sekolah Menengah dan Perguruan tinggi.

Hinata sampai pada kesimpulan jika mereka berdua benar-benar pintar.

"Hinata, kau akan membenciku jika kau tahu masalalu."

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu."

Sasuke memandangnya tajam, menyelam dalam mutiara Hinata yang berkilat tidak paham. Beberapa menit berselang, pemuda itu bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu di lantai dua.

Sasuke kembali ketika Hinata mengunyah mochi keduanya. Di tangan pemuda itu ada sebuah album berwarna terakota. Dibuka di depan meja.

Di sana ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan balita yang berusaha tersenyum ke arah kamera. Hinata membalik halaman, ia menemukan banyak sekali Sasuke kecil dengan berbagai pose yang membanggakan. Sasuke kecil yang tengah mengikuti speech contest. Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di atas podium dengan tampang semangat, dan Sasuke lainnya yang tengah berada dalam perlombaan yang memikat.

"Kau hebat!"

"Tidak cukup."

"Ya?"

"Semuanya tidak pernah cukup membeli perhatian mereka."

Hinata belum selesai melihat semuanya, tetapi Sasuke di depannya lebih ingin dilihatnya.

"Itachi, Itachi, dan selalu Itachi. Hinata, aku adalah orang yang penuh rasa dengki."

Sasuke memandang Hinata melalui ekor matanya, kemudian meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Lullaby, kata-kata motivasi, apa itu? Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu aku harus selalu menjadi nomor satu agar Ayah dan Ibu mau mengakuiku. Waktuku habis dipakai untuk belajar. Bersama mereka, aku tidak pernah merasakan quality time."

Ada jeda dalam kalimatnya, tapi tidak dengan pandangan mereka.

"Hinata, ini bagian yang paling tidak manusiawi. Ketika orang tuaku pergi dalam sebuah tragedi, aku bahkan tidak menangis, tidak juga merasa sedih. Sisi manusiaku sudah mati."

"Kau hanya berpura-pura. Kesedihanmu luar biasa, tapi kau takut untuk menangis, ya?"

Hinata bangkit, mengikis jarak dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah duduk bersila. Hinata mengambil posisi berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala sang Bungsu Uchiha. "Sekarang, kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu kuat, kau mengagumkan. Sasuke, demi Tuhan! Aku yakin mereka bangga padamu, hanya saja mereka tidak menunjukkannya didepanmu."

Hinata memeluk kepala pemuda itu, dan berujar, "Kau bisa menangis di depanku, sebagai Sasuke kecil, bukan Sasuke yang sudah SMA."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Sasuke memegang lengannya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya rebas. Semuanya terjadi tanpa suara.

Jika cinta itu Sasuke Uchiha, maka Hinata merasa sangat berharga karena dibutuhkan.

 **to be continued**

A/N : Apakah kalian merasa jika chapter ini banyak adegan yang dipaksakan? Kalau saya pribadi, ya. Saya merasa adegan terakhir benar-benar tidak natural. Saya perlu mengendapkan fict ini beberapa pekan di dalam note, namun saya takut tertumpuk dan dilupakan.

Saya ingin meminta maaf jika waktu apdet saya cenderung random.

Untuk siapapun kamu yang sudah memberikan masukan dan mengungkapkan kekecewaannya, saya benar-benar berterimakasih dan meminta maaf. Saya akan berusaha lebih konsisten lagi, saya juga tidak mau jika fict saya menggantung, itu kesalahn saya. Karena kamu, saya bisa merombak visi misi saya dalam menulis. Untuk reader semua, percayalah bahwa saya benar-benar menyayangi tulisan saya lebih dari kalian semua.

. _Nunaly, 26 Januari 2019_


	8. Cinta itu Menghargai

**Naruto miliknya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **Hinata Hyuuga dan Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 8 : Cinta itu Menghargai**

"Jadi ... dia pacar barumu, Hinata?" ujar pemuda penuh dengan tindikkan di wajahnya.

Pein. Mereka menjalin hubungan ketika Hinata tengah berada dalam krisis moral. Beberapa hari setelah Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai. Kala itu, Hinata mewarnai rambutnya dengan hijau terang, dan menindik lidahnya dengan tiga buah berlian.

Pein adalah putra Yakuza yang berpengaruh dalam sisi gelap perekonomian Jepang. Pein benar-benar kaya, tiga hari mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, pemuda itu membawakannya perhiasan dalam kotak besar.

Hinata mengenalnya ketika ia terdampar di dalam pub di Asakusa.

Pemuda yang tidak mempan dengan vodka. Baru benar-benar mabuk ketika meneguknya dalam jumlah sangat besar.

Tidak overprotektif, tetapi selalu berdiri paling depan ketika Hinata punya 'masalah' dengan teman-teman satu gengnya. Dulu Hinata ketua geng, dan dia pernah menjadi pejudi ulung.

Pein, adalah mantannya yang paling baik.

Tidak pernah menidurinya, selalu menghormati batasan-batasan yang Hinata tetapkan. Meski Hinata tahu dengan benar, di luar, Pein menghabiskan malam-malam dengan perempuan-perempuan jalang yang dibayar mahal.

"Ya."

Mereka bertemu di Stasiun Sakuragi ketika Hinata dan Sasuke hendak pulang setelah selesai dengan akhir pekan mereka yang menyenangkan.

"Culun."

Definisi culun di mata Pein adalah laki-laki yang tidak mengenakan percing di wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak tersulut, Hinata tersenyum kalut.

"Apa kabar?"

Hinata tidak ingin punya hubungan buruk dengan mantannya yang manapun.

"Tidak lebih baik setelah kau tinggalkan."

Perpisahan mereka agak drama. Hinata merasakan hatinya patah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia yang mengenalkannya dengan Pein.

Pemuda itu terang-terangan punya kekasih baru, padahal saat itu Hinata tengah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Hinata yang bilang putus dengan banyak sekali air mata, sedangkan Pein membalasnya dengan kalimat, "Kau membosankan."

Yang membuat Hinata mengurunh diri di kamar, mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam, dan meninggalkan dunianya yang kelam. Ia kembali pada Sakura dan Ino yang semula ia abaikan. Mereka benar-benar baik sampai tidak menjadikan soal perihal Hinata yang mencampakkan mereka.

"Hinata seleramu, buruk."

Hinata tersenyum elegan, "Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku tidak memilih orang yang buruk."

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Pein sama-sama dingin. Mereka berpisah tanpa luka lebam atau ungkapan kasar. Pertemuan sang Mantan dengan sang Kekasih berakhir damai.

\--

.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula dengan Hinata. Saat di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Asakusa, seorang gadis menghampiri mereka. Berkacamata, berambut sewarna darah, dan menatap Hinata tidak suka.

Hinata tengah memilah sepatu futsal untuk kekasihnya, gadis itu datang dengan tidak ramah.

Lensa kacamatanya berembun, matanya siap menumpahkan air. Di pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai, ia meminta Sasuke untuk memberinya penjelasan.

"Siapa dia?"

Sasuke menolak berbicara selepas gadis itu pergi, selepas mereka membayar, selepas mereka keluar pusat perbelanjaan. Di salah satu cafe mini tidak jauh dari sana, Sasuke akhirnya mau membuka suara.

"Karin."

Iya. Hinata tahu. Tadi berkali-kali Sasuke menyebut nama perempuan itu. Kejadian tadi terlalu drama jika menyeret seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau selesaikan saja?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya selepas berbicara. Emosi mulai menguasai diri, ia tidak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya lagi.

Di depannya, ia melihat Sasuke mendecih dan membuang muka, pada dunia di balik kaca satu arah, pada orang-orang yang bergegas sampai tujuan atau setidaknya menemukan tujuan sementara sebelum hujan tiba.

"Maaf."

Sasuke masih diam. Mendiamkan ia, juga sepotong cake di atas meja.

Hinata tidak ingin bersikap ke kanak-kanakkan. Hanya saja ia tidak mengerti mengapa mengikuti permainan yang Sasuke ciptakan. Ikut diam. Tenang. Meski di dalam dada bergejolak luar biasa.

Hinata tidak habis pikir, mengapa Sasuke tidak menggandeng tangannya.

Bis terakhir tiba, pukul 12 malam mereka masih di Asakusa. Hinata berdecak pelan. Pemuda itu memilih kursi paling panjang. Jika Hinata terus memberi makan egonya, ia akan mengambil posisi di dekat jendela kanan. Dalihnya bisa apa saja, bisa dipikirkan nanti. Namun, ia tidak mau terus-menerus menjadi pasif dan terbawa suasana. Ia memilih duduk persis di samping pemuda Uchiha.

Hinata memeluk lengan pemuda itu meski enggan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Uchiha pelan-pelan. Meski pemuda itu masih saja diam.

"Mau cerita?" ujar Hinata pada akhirnya.

Hinata menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Ia memandang kursi penumpang yang cukup lenggang. Kemudian hujan turun tanpa peringatan. Deras sekali.

"Dia, mantan kekasihmu, ya? Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan sebelumnya?"

Padahal, Hinata selalu berbagi apapun tentang masa lalunya. Hinata menceritakan Gaara, tuan Nara, Pein dengan segala kebebalannya, dan mantan Hinata yang lainnya. Bercerita tentang mereka tanpa dikurang ataupun dilebihkan. Hinata ingin Sasuke tahu dunianya, Hinata ingin percaya pada Sasuke, Hinata juga ingin dipercaya oleh Sasuke. Namun, pemuda itu masih saja bungkam. Hinata ingin menjadi pendengar, ia ingin memberikan saran, Hinata juga ingin tahu Sasuke dan kisah cintanya yang gagal.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau membicarakan Karin dengan grupmu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengungkit Karin dengan selalu bertanya padaku. Aku tidak ingin kalian saling mengenal."

Rebas.

Air mata kekesalan yang terkumpul sejak tadi sial meloloskan diri tanpa penghalang. Hinata mengusapnya cepat, tapi itu tidak sedikitpun luput dari pengawasan sang Uchiha.

"Itu hanya akan menciptakan rantai kebencian. Kau yang membenci, dan Karin yang memendam dengki."

Semua terdengar seperti Sasuke yang melindungi perasaan dan keberadaan Karin.

"Aku mengencanimu karena ingin kau bahagia dengan fokus pada apa yang ada padaku. Melihat apa yang ada di belakangku hanya akan membuatmu terluka."

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan imajiner menamparnya berkali-kali, kemudian mengaduk organ dalamnya. Mengacak-acak isi kepalanya. Sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis, dan berucap, "Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku."

 _Jika cinta itu Sasuke Uchiha, maka cinta itu menghargai._

 **to be continued**


	9. Cinta itu Menyakitkan

**Naruto miliknya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **Hinata Hyuuga dan Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 9: Cinta itu Menyakitkan**

Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari almarhum Fugaku Uchiha, adik kesayangan Itachi Uchiha, orang yang lebih kayak dari kelihatannya. Dicap anti sosial tapi punya otak cemerlang. Ia misterius dengan paras rupawan, banyak diidolakan para perempuan. Dan yang terpenting, dia adalah kekasih Hinata.

Dan apa yang penting bagi Hinata, ternyata dipermasalahkan oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu mematung di depan pintu kelasnya ketika jam istirahat kedua. Dengan setelah khas badboy yang bisa membuat gadis lain memekik, Hinata malah mendelik. Matanya bertanya, "Minggir kalau nggak penting."

Namun Gaara tetaplah Gaara. Pemuda rupawan yang keras kepala.

Jika Hinata tidak ingat pada teman-temannya dan eksistensi ia bersama Gaara yang menghalangi pintu keluar. Hinata akan sama keras kepalanya dengan Gaara. Namun, ia memilih untuk ikut permainan Gaara.

"Pulang sekolah di atap. Kita. Berdua."

Hinata mendesah. Ungkapan seduktif macam itu dulu adalah andalan Gaara untuk menjeratnya dalam jangkauan pemuda itu. Api nostalgia sedikit terpantik di hatinya. Hinata menatap Gaara.

"Mau apa? Sekarang saja, ya?"

Satu detik berlalu. Hinata menepuk jidatnya yang tertutupi poini rata. Jam istirahat ia wajib makan siang berdua bersama si Uchiha.

"Ralat," ujarnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Sasuke Uchiha yang paling penting baginya menjadi yang paling dimasalahkan oleh Gaara.

Pemuda panda itu membolos latihan basket padahal dia adalah Kaptennya. Kurang bebal apa mantan kekasihnya ini.

Hari ini Sasuke ada kegiatan klub panahan, jadu Hinata masih bisa pulang bersama belahan jiwanya meski ia harus berbicara dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Di atap. Pemuda itu tidur terlentang dengan tangan sebagai bantalan. Gaara menutup wajahnya dengan buku tipis. Hinata tahu pemuda itu tidak tidur.

Jika eksistensi Gaara tadi memantik api nostalgia, bengong Hinata di pelajaran Sejarah Dunia yang membuat apinya semakin membara.

Gaara adalah kekasih terlamanya.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata duduk di samping dua buah susu kotak rasa stoberi. Ia meraih satu, sambil tersenyum simpul. Gaara masih saja ingat.

Pertama Gaara mengenyahkan buku dari depan wajahnya, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya. Kemeja kusut tanpa blezer, dasi yang hilang dan beberapa kancing yang terlepas. Gaara terlihat semakin brandal dan ... semakin bersinar sejak Hinata tinggalkan.

"Minum dulu."

Gaara tahu, satu kotak tidak akan cukup bagi Hinata. Pemuda itu sabar menunggu, memandang Hinata tanpa ragu, membuat kedua pipinya bersemu. Hinata payah jika sudah begini, ia melihat langit dan jejak pesawat. Gaara masih belum mau melepas pandangannya.

Sampai angin bermain dengan surainya yang panjang, membuat Gaara kesulitan mengatur penglihatan.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Tepat saar putus denganmu."

Jantung Hinata jatuh ke perutnya. Hinata berhenti meminum susu kotaknya. Ino dan Sakura pernah berbicara, jika seseorang memotong rambutnya setelah sebuah tragedi, itu artinya dia patah hati.

"A...ada apa?"

Hinata tidak mau menyelam terlalu jauh. Hatinya sakit hanya dengan melihat mata Gaara.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, bahwa Uchiha tidak berbuat jahat padamu."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. Persepsi Gaara terlalu jauh.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengannya, Hinata?"

"B...bukan urusanmu."

Hinata tidak pernah bisa bersikap ketus. Kalaupun ia mencoba, yang akan keluar hanya kegagapan.

"Itu urusanku. Hinata, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi saat ini kau mustahil kembali padaku."

Hinata tercekat, ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Sepasang mutiaranya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Di dalam dirinya, tengah terjadi penyerangan dengan katana. Raganya hanya membeku, organ dalamnya tercabik dan hancur.

"Hinata, kau tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah penjahat yang bersembunyi di balik topeng nolep. Biar tidak ada yang menyadari sikap busuknya. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat mencintaimu. Dia-"

Plak!

"Cukup Sabaku."

Hinata tidak tahu, kapan air mata turun dari matanya. Hinata tidak paham, semua itu sebenarnya untuk siapa?

"Kau tidak mengenal Sasuke, kau hanya berbicara sesuai apa yang kau pikirkan."

Hinata ingin mengumpat, tapi ia tidak ahli. Yang akan terjadi mungkin tangisannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Sasuke, itu menyakiti hatiku."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang memandang pilar beton. Tangan gadis itu bergetar hebat, dan ia berkeringat. Sepanjang mereka bersama-sama, itu adalah kali pertama baginya menampar Gaara.

Hinata turun melalui tangga dengan langkah tergesa dan tangisan yang tidak kunjung reda. Ia akan mengambil kiri menuju toilet wanita, tetapi Sasuke mencegatnya di ujung tangga. Dengan mata terpejam dan tangan bersilang, seperti menunggu adalah hal yang paling menjemukan.

Tidak peduli basah oleh keringat dan air mata, tidak peduli akan menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Hinata menghambur memeluk Uchiha Sasuke dan melepaskan tangisannya.

Ia memegang dadanya, meremas pakaiannya. Dan berkata di sela tangisannya, "Ini sakit sekali, Sasuke."

Hinata baru tahu, jika salah satu efek dari cinta itu adalah rasa sakit.

 **to be continued**

A/N: saya punya tiga deadline di dunia nyata, doakan lancar ya! Ditulis dalam rangka melarikan euforia. Saya hendak tidur jika saja notif ig nggak menampilkan pesan dari dia. Saya gagal terlelap. Laki-laki memang sulit ditebak,ya? Saya bingung menentukan sikap. Makanya saya menyudahi ig dan lari ke sini.

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua. Saya sayang kalian.

 _Nunaly, 4 Februari 2019_


	10. Cinta itu Menghancurkan Pemiliknya

**Naruto miliknya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **Hinata Hyuuga dan Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 10: Cinta itu Menghancurkan Pemiliknya**

Wanita paruh baya itu memeluknya dengan berlinang air mata. Dan Hinata hanya bisa terisak di bahunya. Selepas tangis, banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Semuanya berputar dalam lingkup kabar dan alasan kenapa Hinata tidak pernah lagi dating. Ketika Hinata berkata bahwa hubungan mereka suah selesai, wanita itu memeluknya lagi. Mengusap-usap punggungnya seraya berkata, "Shikamaru memang merepotkan, Hinata. Kau pasti tidak tahan. Maafkan dia ya."

Hinata hanya bisa menatap tepian meja, dan bingkisan yang belum dibuka. Ia membawa satu kotak besar Ichigo Daifuku dan Taiyaki.

Hinata terus berbicara tentang mereka yang masih memiliki hubungan baik dan perpisahan mereka bukan atas dasar kebencian atau sakit hati. Mereka benar-benar berpisah untuk menapaki jalan sendiri-sendiri. Pada wanita ini, Hinata tidak bisa berbohong.

Hinata disergap selaksa masa lalu ketika Nyonya Nara pamit ke dapur untuk memeriksa kue. Dulu, ketika Hinata benar-benar masih baru berkencan dengan Tuan Membosankan Shikamaru, ia pernah membuat kue bersama wanita itu. Untuk Hinata yang tinggal terpisah jauh dengan sang Ibu, momentum itu benar-benar bisa menjadi obat baginya.

Hinata tengah menatap potret keluarga Nara. Shikadai Nara, Ayah Shikamaru adalah orang yang hampir mirip dengan Hiashi. Bedanya Shikadai ketika luang suka sekali main Shogi bersama Shikamaru, sedangkan Hiashi akan bersemedi. Hinata pernah sangat gugup ketika pertama kali berbicara dengan kepala keluarga Nara. Luka-luka di wajah pria itu menambah kesan menakutkan dalam benak Hinata. Tetapi ketika berbicara, mereka bisa tertawa dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam saja. Kata Shikamaru, itu suatu rekor baru.

Nyonya Nara dating dengan semangka potong bersama secawan garam dalam keramik. Kemudian kembali memulai pembicaraan yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal romantik. Berujung pada; "Hinata, sekarang pacarmu siapa?"

Garam dalam keramik seperti berpindah ke hatinya. Di tabur di atas luka yang masih basah. Perih, dan panas, menjalar sampai ke pelupuk mata. "Tidak ada," ujarnya parau.

Wanita itu tersenyum menenangkan, kemudian memeluk Hinata penuh saying. Hangat. Itulah yang Hinata perlukan sejak ia melangkah keluar dari gelembung yang Sasuke ciptakan.

Tuan Shikamaru Nara tiba.

Atmosfer berubah.

Nyonya Nara mendadak punya banyak kesibukan dengan dapur dan jemuran kering. Hinata paham dan Shikamaru mengajaknya ke atas.

"Kau tidak bilang dulu."

Hinata membalikkan badannya. Semula ia tengah menatap pekarangan rumah keluarga Nara yang ditanami dua pohon sakura, menjadi menghadap pintu kaca. Tubuhnya bersandar pada trails balkon.

"Kalau aku bilang, memangnya kau mau membawa buah tangan?"

"Aku akan mempercepat waktu pulang."

Hinata tersenyum paksa.

Pukul enam Shikamaru baru tiba. Ia sebenarnya berniat pulang sebelum malam, tetapi tidak enak jika ia lakukan. Sebab tadi ia bilang bahwa ia dan Shikamaru baik-baik saja, kalau pulang ketika pemuda itu tiba, Ibu-nya bisa berspekulasi yang tida-tidak.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebab ketika Shikamaru tiba, ia tengah menangis dalam pelukkan ibunya.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kau memang yang paling jujur."

Hinata tersenyum, kali ini lengkungannya lebih halus, Hinata tersenyum lebih tulus.

' _Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan Temari.'_

' _Aku tidak suka jika kau merokok.'_

' _Aku bertemu Gaara. Kau tahu? Dia lebih tampan darimu!'_

' _Jangan menghilang, kau tidak tahu kalau aku menangis beberapa malam, kan?'_

Ketika menjalin hubungan, mereka tidak pernah memberi makan ego dan menyanjung gengsi. Sehingga pertengkaran adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, hubungan yang terlalu mulus adalah pemicu mereka untuk memilih jalan berbeda. Benar ata orang di luar sana, pertengkaran adalah perekat dalam suatu hubungan. Itulah yang tidak mereka dapatkan.

"Kudengar, kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

Hinata menantang jelaga di atas sana, dan pemikirannya yang dangkal. Semula ia menduga, jika Sasuke yang menghujamnya dengan satu tusukan mematikan akan lebih mudah daripada pemuda itu menyayatnya pelan-pelan. Nyatanya, tusukan itu menciptakan memar yang menjalar, hatinya bukan hanya ngilu, tapi juga berlubang. Kopong. Dan kosong.

"Sudah berakhir."

Air matanya lolos.

Shikamaru pura-pura tidak peka. Pemuda itu serius mencari awan putih yang menjadi kesukaannya pada lazuardi yang tengah marah.

"Itu bagus. Aku tidak mau kau berkencan dengan seorang kriminal."

Hinata menyerah pada gravitasi. Di samping pot bunga yang berisi empat tangkai suzuran, ia menangis sesenggukkan.

Lukanya baru saja ditabur garam, dan Shikamaru seperti criminal sesungguhnya yang melukai Hinata ketika dalam kondisi tidak prima. Atau…Shikamaru adalah pengecut yang sebenarnya?

Shikamaru, yang mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos oblong dan celana kain, menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Shikamaru memeluknya erat. Kalau bisa, Hinata ingin memaksa Shikamaru untuk tetap berdiri. Menjadi orang dungu, atau orang brengsek yang membuat perempuan menangis juga tidak masalah. Saat ini, pelukan Shikamaru bukan terasa seperti menguatkan, melainkan sedang menancapkan pedang.

Hinata menyerah pada aroma pinus di tubuh Shikamaru. Ia membalas pelukan Shikamaru, lebih erat dari milik pemuda itu. Hinata ingin berpegangan, ia takut jika mati sekarang. Hinata seperti dibawa pada beberapa waktu silam, ia diminta menonton beberapa adegan yang bisa membuat ia menyerah pada kehidupan. Ia punya banyak luka sayatan.

"Bermalamlah di sini, Hinata."

Apapun. Apapun yang Shiakamaru minta, akan ia lakukan. Hinata benar-benar butuh pegangan sekarang.

Dari dulu, Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang paling paham apa yang Hinata butuhkan meski tidak gadis itu katakan.

Tidak seperti Sasuke, yang menghancurkan dirinya.

 **To be continued.**

A/N : Mohon doanya, saya sedang mencoba peruntungan menjadi copywriter tidak hentinya saya ucap syukur dan terimakasih kepada semua pihak yang telah menyukai membaca mengomentari dan memfavoritkan cerita ini.

.

.

Nunaly, 8 Feb 2018


	11. Budak Cinta

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fict ini murni milik saya.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

 **TYPO, OOC.**

 **What is Love?**

 **Chapter 11: Budak Cinta**

Gaara bilang, tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa menjadikan Gaara sebagai budak cintanya. Di atas kursi besi, di tengah keramaian taman Ueno, pada saat Hanami, Gaara mengatakan hal itu dengan kedua pipi yang mencuri warna kelopak warna sakura. Hinata hanya tertawa, bersyukur Gaara tidak bermain dengan smartphonenya, dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Hari-hari berikutnya Hinata lupa, ia bukan penyimak yang baik. Itu karena ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Gaara.

Shikamaru bilang, jika Hinata adalah gadis paling kekanak-kanakkan yang pernah ia pacari, tapi Shikamaru tidak keberatan. Di depan puluhan rusa yang dibiarkan bebas di Nara, di bawah pohon momiji, di antara tarian-tarian kaku daun berwarna keemasan, dengan kesungguhan yang dipancarkan sepasang obsidian. Hinata, hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya manja di dada Tuan Nara. Melewatkan sisi lain Shikamaru yang begitu jujur dan hidup. Keesokan harinya, dan hari-hari selanjutnya, Hinata lebih mengingat bangkai rusa yang disimpan di depan rumah tempatnya bermalam, karena ia dan Tuan Nara bangun kesiangan. Hingga ia harus merasa hina dan menguburkan hewan yang dianggap suci itu di atas bukit berbatu. Itu karena Hinata tidak mempercayai perkataan Shikamaru.

Semua ingatan-ingatan itu bermunculan beberapa waktu kemudian, dan Hinata sangat menyesal pernah menjadi perempuan super bebal.

Sasuke bilang, tunggu ia di gerbang.

Sasuke bilang, ia akan menjemputnya di akhir pekan.

Sasuke bilang, Hinata lebih cantik tanpa polesan apapun di wajahnya. Hingga keesokan harinya Hinata hanya mengenakan sapuan bedak tipis dan lipgloss yang terlalu glossy.

Apapun yang Sasuke bilang, Hinata selalu ingat. Karena Hinata mempercayai Sasuke melebihi apapun, melebihi siapapun.

"Hinata, malam ini datang ke rumahku."

Mengabaikan ceramah Neji, membohongi Hiashi. Menikmati malam laknat, berbagi tempat tidur, selimut, dan semua hal intim lainnya. Menikmati horizon, menjarah kemerlap bintang, dan ia merasa menjadi paling bersinar dari semua benda langit ketika bisa menjadi seorang 'wanita'. Lupa dengan prinsipnya sendiri.

"Hinata kau pulang sendiri. Aku ada urusan."

Suatu hari di Akihabara. Sepasang pupil Hinata mengecil, kedua matanya berair. Di tengah ingar-bingar Akihabara –surganya para anime lovers dan maniak teknologi– Hinata ditelantarkan seorang diri. Saat itu, ia merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan liliput di tengah hutan gergasi. Tubuhnya yang mungil harus berjuang melewati tiap lampu merah dan trotoar lebar demi mencapai stasiun bawah tanah untuk menaiki Shikasen.

Hinata mengusap matanya, mengerjap berkali-kali hingga ia merasa sangat pusing yang tidak berkesudahan. Berkali-kali mengucapkan, "Daijoubu." Untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia kuat dan ia percaya pada Sasuke.

Hinata menenggelamkan dirinya pada futon yang digelar. Hari minggunya kacau dan berantakkan. Jadwal olahraganya terlantar, sarapannya terlewat, buku-bukunya tidak terjamah. Seakan menjabarkan jiwanya yang sama amburadulnya dengan isi kamarnya.

Sepasang matanya tidak henti mengarak sungai ketika ia merasakan sesal yang sangat dominan. Semua kenangan bermunculan, berbaur menjadi satu dan bercampuran. Seperti satu gulungan benang kusut dari berbagai warna, menjabarkan berbagai macam peristiwa. Memenuhi kepalanya, pelan-pelan merampas kewarasannya.

Hinata seakan diseret pada suatu hari di mana semuanya dimulai, memulai semua yang berakhir.

Sasuke mulai tidak konsisten dengan semua yang dikatakannya. Bahkan semua bisa berubah dalam hitungan jam. Pemuda itu mulai sering menghilang, dan mengabaikan Hinata.

"Mungkin dia jenuh. Jangan terlalu dikekang, Hinata. Beri dia ruang," ucap Ino.

"Itu benar, Hinata. Hubungan kalian ibarat karet elastis, biarkan Sasuke menjauh sejauh yang ia mau. Nanti juga ia akan kembali nempel padamu, seperti sebelumnya," imbuh Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu seperti bisa membawa aura merah muda ke dalam kamar Hinata yang berwarna ungu. Gadis itu mulai tenang.

Padahal, ia salah besar. Hubungan mereka ibarat karet plastis.

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke mengambil jarak. Sialnya pemuda itu tidak kembali, atau lupa jalan pulang.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke tersesar, ia berinisiatif menunjukkan jalan kembali dan menunjukkan diri. Semua dimulai dengan berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sasuke ketika pulang sekolah. Untuk memulai kembali kebiasaan pulang bersama yang sudah terjeda agak lama.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Aku harus mengerjakan jurnal penelitian dengan kelompokku," ujar pemuda itu seraya mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke belakang bahu.

Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya, mengintip melalui celah tubuh Sasuke. Ia menemukan beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Di bawah baling-baling brisik yang memutarkan udara lembab.

"A–ah, ya tidak apa-apa."

Hinata memutar badan dengan sejumput kekecewaan yang tertahan. Ia menampar pipinya sendiri di kolidor yang sepi. Mungkin pukulannya terlalu keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Hinata mengutuk dirinya yang marah ketika Sasuke dikelilingi banyak orang. Seharusnya Hinata senang.

Ketika orang-orang tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan julukan yang negative, melaikan:

"Oh, Sasuke yang mendapat beasiswa itu, ya?"

Atau,

"Oh, Sasuke yang wakil ketua panahan itu, ya?"

Hinata berhenti di undakkan tangga. Ia menatap anak tangga dan menghitungnya dengan gagu. Jarinya bergerak-gerak dari satu anak tangga ke anak tangga lainnya. Pandangan matanya kosong, hatinya bergejolak, otaknya bekerja keras. Ia ingin meloncat ketika selesai di hitungan tujuh belas. Bukan hanya memar, mungkin ia juga akan cedera. Ketika isi kepalanya menelurkan pemikiran bahwa, 'Sasuke semakin bersinar, orang-orang lain mulai menyadarinya, dan mengambil Sasuke darinya.'

Hinata tentu tidak akan ceburu dengan keerhasilan kekasihnya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah bersemedi di antara pohon-pohon pink lady milik paman Hizashi, Hinata bisa kembali berpikir jernih. Tersenyum ceria nan mempesona untuk Sasuke, dan mendukung kekasinya dengan sepenuh hati.

Semuanya tidak berlangsung lama sampai badai paling besar menerpa.

"Perempuan yang aku temui di stasiun itu Karin, kan? Kenapa dia bisa ada bersamamu? Kenapa dia memeluk lenganmu? Kenapa–"

"Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum waktu itu?" potong Sasuke dengan nada suara dingin.

"Ya?"

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih. Pemuda itu menantang cakrawala, membiarkan angina bermain-main dengan surainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata paling brengsek. Hinata refleks mengambil langkah mundur. Senyuman yang sama ketika mereka bertemu di stasiun dua hari yang lalu.

Hinata menangkap basah Sasuke yang tengah membohonginya, berkata ada kegiatan Klub panahan padahal tengah bercanda dengan gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

Lalu Hinata tersenyum dan menyapa mereka. Saat itulah Sasuke menghadiakan tatapan yang membuat Hinata merasa berdosa tanpa tahu dosanya apa.

"Apakah rumor itu benar? Kalau kau belum move on dari Karin?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Mereka salah."

Hinata mengula senyum lega, bahunya turun, dan matanya kembali bersinar. Menghilangkan kabut yang sebelumnya dominan.

"Aku memang tidak berniat move on dari kekasihku sendiri."

Saat itu, langit seperti hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan besar yang menghantam kepala Hinata, Hinata kehilangan pijakan. Tubuhnya limbung, dan semuanya gelap. Hinata baru ingat kalau dia melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang.

Tiga hari kemudian Hinata baru bisa bersikap tenang setelah melewati hari-harinya dengan tenang.

Hinata punya pertanyaan tentang mengapa, dan Sasuke ada untuk menjabarkan padanya. Di halaman belakang rumah keluarha Uvhiha, di depan pohon cemara, di atas tatami, tersekat dua gelas air mineral, mereka membicarakan tentang banyak hal. Dan saat itu, kepala Hinata mendadak dangkal, ia menjadi bebal, semuanya seperti dipaksa masuk ke dalam kepalanya secara bersamaan. Ia seperti disumpal puluhan informasi yang ternyata berdistorsi dengan apa yang selama ini ia pahami.

"Aku membunuh kedua orang tuaku, tapi hokum tidak bisa menjeratku karena saat itu aku masih berusia 10."

Hinata bisa memaafkan masa lalu Sasuke sungguh. Hinata bahkan bisa tersenyum tenang, memandang burung magpie yang hinggap di atas pohon cemara. Sampai beberapa informasi berikutnya yang membuat ia merasa jika kewarasan tengah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu, kan? Hidup sebatang kara perlu banyak uang? Itachi agak pelit kalau masalah finansial, jadi aku mengambil tawaran untuk mengencanimu. Kekasihku memang bukan orang yang sabar dan bisa diajak bekerja sama."

Kalau Sasuke berhenti sekarang dan mengatakan semuanya adalah candaan, Hinata tidak akan keberatan untuk tertawa terpingkal-pinhkal seperti orang gila.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dunia ini kejam, Hinata. Anggap saja aku adalah utusan Tuhan yang berperan sebagai pembalas untuk semua tindakkanmu di masa lalu."

Sasuke bermain bersih, dan cerdas.

Menjadikan Hinata sebagai bidak di papan hitam putihnya.

Jika saat ini ia berteriak pada seisi sekolah tentang seorang iblis yang menjelma menjadi siswa nolep, mereka tidak akan percaya. Karena lebih dari setengah siswa sekolahnya adalah perempuan, dan hampir semuanya mengidolakan Sasuke Uchiha, apalagi dengan kedudukannya sekarang ini.

Hinata memaksakan senyum pada pertemuan terakhir mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih –meski ini menjadi anggapan sepihak.

Senyum yang terlihat mengerikan. Coba bayangkan, senyum seperti apa yang akan diulas di wajah Hinata ketika hatinya porak poranda, logikanya berlari menjauh, kewarasannya tinggal separuh, dan penopangnya tidak lagi utuh.

Hinata nyaris mengirim nadi, tapi ia punya beberapa orang yang ia sayangi – dan ia yakini juga menyayanginya. Karena ia belum bisa pergi jika masih ada beberapa yang menangisi kepergiannya, karena Hinata tidak hidup untuk diirnya sendiri.

Untuk memperbaiki segalanya, ia memulai dengan mengunjungi rumah Tuan Nara, dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya di masa lalu. Mungkin setelahnya ia akan pergi ke kediaman Sabaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **終わり**

 **AKHIRNYA FICT INI SELESAI JUGAAAAA** **AA!**

 **Mungkin ada beberapa typo, karena saya nggak sempat ngedit. Sistemnya tulis langsung publish. Terimakasih kepada semuanya yang telah mengikuti, memfav dan mereview fict ini.**

 **Saya tidak bisa balasa review kalian seperti biasa karena keterbatasan waktu. Mohon koreksi dan kesan pesannya untuk fict ini. Pokoknya, AKU CINTA KALIAN PARA READERKU SAYANG.**

Curhat: Nulis ini sekitar satu jam setengah yang lalu, ditulis setelah selesai video call sama teman se-geng. Nulis curhatan sambil maskeran.

Mulai hari selasa, saya KKN. Duh minta doanya ya semoga semuanya lancar. Beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya kemarin dan tiga hari ke belakang, saya benar-benar berada di bawah tekanan. Kalau saja nggak ada orang-orang deket yang ngedengerin dan ngasih semangat, kayaknya saya bakalan lepas control. Kalau sudah begitu, mungkin fict ini nggak akan jadi.

Jadi, fict terakhir ini saya dedikasikan untuk keluarga yang sudah memaklumi mood saya yang porak-poranda beberapa hari ini. Saya yang ngerem diri, marah-marah, bahkan sampe keluar gatau waktu. Untuk Fel, Nin, Wis, Tao, dan Rei, terima kasih sudah menjadi pendengar dan pendukung di masa-masa penuh tekanan. Dan untuk seseorang yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan namanya; semangat kerja dan terima kasih.

Sampai bertemu di fanfict yang lainnyaaaaa.

.

 _Nunaly, 22 Juni 2019_


End file.
